


Broke Us Apart

by BrokenxHappiness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Expect some tears, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, JiHan, Sad, Soonhoon - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: You flipped through the frail pages of your photo album. You kept it safe in a box under your bed, along with a few other trinkets you had saved in the memory of your late husband. You kept it close to you for fifty years and counting.You'd only open it once a year.A tradition that you've kept up for a very long time.(Or; you look back at your old memories filled with your significant other, Kim Mingyu





	Broke Us Apart

 It was Christmas Eve.

Your grandchildren had gathered round your feet to hear the same stories you'd tell every year. It was the story of their grandfather that they've never had the chance to meet.

Every year, your daughter Jessica and her younger brother Joshua would sigh at how their children would round up to you to hear you drone on and on with the same stories.

But you'd never miss the twinkle in their eyes whenever you'd narrate the stories of your past adventures as a daring youth back in the early 60s.

Your annual stories never failed to rekindle their childhood selves who had sat where their own children were sitting, back when they were still kids.

You flipped to the first page. It was a photo taken on your first meeting. You could remember the day clearly as though it was just yesterday.

~×~×~×~

You wore your new favourite black top and pink skirt that goes all the way to your knees. You put on your red lipstick and slipped into your red pumps. You were on your way to meet a guy you bumped into at the pub last night, named Jeonghan.

You should've seen it coming from the way he only gave you his first name and kept his last. You should've seen the signs when he strolled off and “bumped” into another girl in the pub.

You were just a passing phase that didn't last five minutes. Yet you fell for his lies and waited at the diner for three hours and counting.

It was near closing time. The owner gave you a sympathetic look, patting your back gently and giving you five extra minutes of grace period for that jerk to show up.

You glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. It was the final minute and you sighed in defeat. Just as you took out your wallet to pay for your drinks the door was slammed open with great force.

“Pop, this is an emergency! I need four Strawberry Milkshakes, three sets of onion rings, two large bag of fries, four bottles of soda and three hamburgers!” The guy declared in the most urgent tone ever.

You eyed him.

The guy was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white V-neck shirt. His shades hung on his collar. His sweat-streaked face glistening in the dim light of the diner.

You stared at him in awe.

He caught you looking and innocently raised a confused eyebrow.

Realising that you were the only customer left in the entire diner, he took a seat in front of you and gave you a huge grin which showed his canines.

“Sup, cupcake. What's a pretty girl like you doing here alone at closing hours?” He asked.

You couldn't help but to flush at his flattery.

“I've just been stood up by a jerk who won't even tell me his last name. Sat here on my own for almost four hours now.” You pouted, taking sips from your emptied drink.

“Well, to hell with Mr. No-Last-Name! I'm here now, the name's Mingyu. _KIM_ Mingyu.”

You smiled at the emphasis of his last name. You released the chewed out straw and shook the hand that was extended to you.

“You and the boys having a little party? That's an awful lot of food you just ordered on the very last minute.”

Mingyu laughed at your statement.

“Nah, the boys are drunk out at a party and I ran out coz I was hungry for some of Pop’s burgers. I ran here straight, afraid that I'll be too late.”

You blinked a couple of times.

“So all those food for just one guy?” Mingyu nodded his head.

“Well, how does a fine gentleman like yourself keep up with your shape when you eat a truckload like that?” you rested your chin against your palm, eager for his reply.

This time it was his turn to blush.

“Awe, nah cupcake I didn't do nothing. I just work as a gym instructor for the kids in Sunshine Elementary.”

_Cupcake_

You were never fond of pet names, but hearing him call you that was the greatest feeling in the world.

“Oh goodness me, I almost completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm y/n.”

“Gosh, ‘Y/N’~. That sure is a pretty name. But cupcake seen so fitting for you. You seem so sweet and precious just like that savoury treat!” You playfully shoved his shoulder, fanning your face that was heating up.

“Here you go sonny boy. That'll be $14.50 for you. And for you miss, just $3.20. The second one is on the house.” Pop winked at you.

You appreciated his sympathy for you. He saw how your sadness and disappointment grew after every minute ticked by.

You took out your wallet to pay for your drink when Mingyu handed a twenty dollar bill.

“Here Pop! For both our bills, and keep the change!” He smiled at the old man who gratefully bowed and headed back to the register.

Mingyu stood and grabbed his bag of food and drinks in one hand. His free arm was extended towards you.

“Come on, on second thought this maybe too much for one guy to handle, wanna stop by the drive-in to catch a late night show?”

You smiled and stood up, taking his arm.

You turned to waved at Pop, who smiled at you. The old man nodded his head to Mingyu’s direction and gave you a final wink.

“Hey Mingyu boy! Y/N, here is a precious customer of mine and I treat her like my own lil girl. You better take care of her or I'll get Seungcheol and the boys to beat you up!” Pops jokingly threatened.

Mingyu laughed and waved him off. Pulling you a little tighter.

~×~×~×~

Your fingers outlined the silhouette of your late husband in the photo. That day was the worst day of your life, getting stood up like that.

But it was the best thing a jerk could ever do to you, because without that Mr. NO-LAST-NAME Jeonghan, you wouldn't have met the true love of your life. And you sort of felt the need to thank him one day.

You never did get to tho.

You moved on to the next picture. You and Mingyu were up at lover's peak. It was your favourite story to tell. Which was why it sat next to the picture of your first encounter.

You smiled at the picture. It was all four of you standing close together; your mum, dad, Mingyu and yourself.

Who knew that your dad's first impression of Mingyu was to catch him kissing you at lover's peak.

~×~×~×~

As you drone on and on of the adventures you and Mingyu shared, you finally got to the final picture in the photo album.

Tears glistened over your eyes.

~×~×~×~

“Honey you have two kids and a wife at home, why do you want to go out there and risk your life?”

Tears were pouring down your cheeks when you confronted Mingyu over the confirmation letter you happened to come across while clearing up his desk.

“There are men out there, fighting this war for our safety. There are families out there dying because they don't have food on their tables to feed their sons and daughters. I couldn't live with myself to stay here while others die for our sake and I'm not do anything to help them.” Mingyu argued.

You were sobbing beyond control. You heard the sound of the door creaking upstairs. One of your kids had woken up from all the shouting between you and Mingyu.

It was probably Joshua, that poor child was a light sleeper, that night it took you almost an hour to get him to sleep. A few hours later, your argument with your husband woke him up once more.

You didn't want Mingyu to go. He was your pillar, your safety blanket and all that meant protection for you and your family.

But Mingyu HAD to go.

To him, in order to be that supporting and protective husband you need, he needs to be out there, doing his part to fight this ongoing war.

Behind your back he signed up as a volunteer in the war. With his knowledge in first aid, he would be sent over to the other side of the country, help out with the casualties attending to their battle wounds.

On the day of his departure, three days after you found out about him going behind your back, you, along with your daughter who was holding your hand tight and you son whom you carried in your arms sent Mingyu off at the train station. The three of you were in tears as your husband put on a brave face kissing each of you on the head.

As he kissed his son, Joshua reached for Mingyu's hand and placed it on his tear-stained cheek.

“Papa please don't leave us.” Joshua pled.

Finally Mingyu's brave front broke as tears began streaming down his face. Mingyu took Joshua off your arms and hugged him tight repeating over and over again, “Papa loves you Joshie” like a mantra.

~×~×~×~

_You could still remember the broadcast word for word:_

_“It is Sunday the 13 August 1961. You are listening to the news on Bavarian Radio. Early this morning in Berlin the border police and members of the operational combat troops started to erect barbed wire and a security fence between the eastern and western sectors of the city. Sixty-nine of the 81 border crossings have already been closed. Residents of the GDR and East Berlin are now only allowed to cross with special permission. The S-Bahn is no longer running…"_

~×~×~×~

Your daughter placed her hand on your shoulder gingerly as your son wiped away the tears on your face.

“Come on Kids! Let's help grandma prepare for our feast for tonight!” Jessica shooed the children away.

“Awee but Grandmama didn't get to finish her story!!” Little Seokmin protested.

“Yeah! We still have one more picture Mama!” Soonyoung joined in on the protest.

Little Seungkwan and Vernon nodded their heads to their cousins’ words.

“Yeah come on Daddy just one more story! PLEEEAASEEEE~!” The two twins begged in unison.

Joshua placed his hands on his hips.

“This story can be continued after dinner. Now go help your Aunt Jess to set up the table.” Joshua ordered.

The four kids sadly trailed after Jessica who was heading for the kitchen, silently wiping away the tears in her eyes. Joshua turned his attention back to you and placed a loving kiss on the crown of your head.

“I miss him so much Mama.” He silently admitted.

“I know Baby. But you know that Papa loved you so much Joshie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY KIM MINGYU!
> 
> BUT I COULDN'T FIND ANYONE ELSE AS FITTING FOR THIS PART AS YOU WERE!
> 
> I hope that you guys are satisfied with this!
> 
>  In case some of you are confused;  
> This was written for the Seventeen Fanfiction Amino for the #vintagebingochallenge
> 
> This was based off a prompt for, two lover's seperated by the Berlin Wall.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
